Seaweed Brain
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: "If we weren't heroes, and were just mortals, would you still love me?" he asked, green eyes wide. "Even though your question is illogical, I can assure you that yes, I would love you just as much as I do now." He smiled in relief, "Love you, Wise Girl." "Love you too."/Percy and Annabeth having a tender moment in their apartment together. (Just some Percabeth fluff.) (One-shot)


**Hello everyone, bet you weren't expecting this. I was really inspired to write this, so I spent a couple hours (I don't actually know how long this took) writing this for you guys to read. I wanted to put up something for Percy's birthday/he and Annabeth's anniversary, even if it was a couple of days late, so this is kind of in honor of that. And besides, a little fluff never hurt anyone. I hope you guys enjoy, and stay awesome.**

 **-ROC6**

They were twenty-three years old, living in a cramped apartment in New York City. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, and the living room and kitchen were combined into one room. The whole place was cluttered, but it didn't feel uncomfortable or overly full, it gave off a rather homey atmosphere. The bathroom was small, barely fitting the toilet, shower and sink, and the bedroom was equally inadequate, fitting their double bed, a couple dressers, and not much else. The closet was small, too. The main room, as they'd taken to calling it, was by far the most cluttered. There were bookshelves scattered across the room, many of their occupants sitting out on various surfaces. A desk was shoved up against on corner, various blueprints and designs splayed across the oakwood's glossy finish. Part of the room was taken up by the small kitchen, and and another by a table that could fit up to eight people around it if they squished together.

The TV wasn't anything special, just your basic HD screen hooked up to the wall. Under it sat an average, run of the mill, oak coffee table. Beyond the table, which had a surface scattered with a variety of stains and items, was a worn blue couch. A young man lounged on the couch. His unkempt black hair and startling green eyes were a few of the unique traits that set him apart from your average young adult fresh out of college. His skin was tan and his features more Mediterranean. Greek, if you had to try to pinpoint them. His build was tall and lithe, like that of a swimmer. Wearing some faded old blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, he was lying on the couch, hold the TV remote in his outstretched hand, lazily flipping through channels.

On almost, but not quite a ninety-degree angle from the couch so that it was almost directly facing the coffee table, was a blue recliner of the same color as the couch. Perched on the chair was another young adult, with long, curly blonde hair done up in a haphazard ponytail as if she woke up and pulled her hair out of her face without a second thought. Her skin was also a rich tan, and along with the slight definition of her muscles, you could tell she was at least as athletic as the boy on the couch. If you were looking at her, it wasn't hard to tell she lived some of her life in California. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt, and faded jeans, though she somehow made the outfit look semi-professional. Her eyes ruined the Californian look she had, though. They were a startling, stormy gray, as sharp as a knife, they could gut you with a glance.

You could tell from looking at her face, which had not a touch of makeup, that she was concentrating on what she was reading. Her brow was ever so slightly furrowed, and her lips were slightly pursed. She knew, though, that with her fiance sitting on the couch that she wouldn't be able to get much reading done. And she wouldn't mind, either, for even though she loved to read, she was ADHD like the boy, and had a hard time maintaining the concentration levels necessary to fight through her dyslexia.

The boy, having given up on searching through the TV, put the remote onto the table, leaving the display on the Animal Planet show Tanked, where they made complicated custom fish tanks. He sat up on the couch, ignoring the TV, and began to stare at the girl. After a moment, she fidgeted, as if his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

"Yes Percy?" she said, her voice sharp but not unkind.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it again, looking away, before finally saying, "Oh, it's… It's nothing."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, delicately placing her bookmark, a picture of her and the boy, to mark her spot in the book before placing it down on the table, "Are you sure?"

He didn't meet her eyes as he nodded his head.

The girl leaned forward, looking worried, she frowned slightly, creasing her brow once more. Her analytical eyes scanned his face, "You know you can tell me anything, right Seaweed Brain?"

He brought his eyes up to hers, "I know."

She pressed her lips together, but didn't push the subject any further, knowing he'd tell her what was bugging him in his own time. Leaning back in her chair, she picked up her book and continued trying to read.

The raven-haired boy, who was pretending to be fascinated by some men making a bus into a fishtank on TV, ran his hand nervously through his inky locks. He knew that his fiancee hadn't believed him when he'd told her it was nothing, she was too smart to believe him. It was one of the many things he liked about her. And he knew he could trust her with anything, he was just afraid of what she'd say. The boy, Percy, spent a few more moments mustering up the courage to tell his soon-to-be-wife what was bugging him.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, nervously flicking his eyes around the room. She looked up from her book to meet his eyes, dogearing it and placing it on the coffee table without breaking his gaze. He began scratching his neck, a nervous habit of his, and she knew he was going to say something important to her, "I know this is probably stupid, but… If I wasn't a hero, and we weren't demigods. If we were to just meet on the street one day, or in school or something…"

He had dropped his eyes from her curious gaze, and she could tell he was nervous to say… Whatever he was going to say, so she decided to say something, egg him on, so to speak, "Yes Percy?"

"If we weren't heroes or demigods, and I wasn't anything special," He paused, and she could practically hear the nerves in his voice, "Would you still love me? Not puppy love, or juvenile crush or something, would you still love me the way you do now?"

She didn't say anything to him at first. The gray-eyed girl felt bad, as she could see his face fall further with every second that passed, but she wanted to think over her answer. It wasn't about yes or no, she'd known that right away, which was part of why she was feeling so guilty about thinking her answer over. No, what was causing the delay was how she'd explain her answer to him. Finally, she decided on what she would say.

Percy was staring dejectedly at the ground, the sting of what he thought was a rejection written all over his face when his fiance spoke, "Percy."

He looked up, fearing the answer as he took in her stoic expression. Her eyebrows were tilted slightly upwards, and a slight frown graced her features. Percy noticed how her nose was slightly scrunched up, and recognized it to signal the expression she always made when she was thinking.

"Your question is hard to answer," she said, making him even more nervous, "If we weren't demigods or heroes or anything of the sort, as you said, then we wouldn't be the same people we are, sitting here today. Even if we assumed our godly parent became a mortal, we still would be different. Maybe not in major ways, but different none the less. We might never have met, without the common factor of being a demigod, and if we had, it would've been much later in life. But, even though your question is shrouded in vague theoretical scenarios, I can assure you that if we met, I would love you just as much as I do now."

The green-eyed boy gave her a shy smile, "Really? Even if I wasn't a hero?"

Gray eyes sparkling, it was quite obvious that the girl was holding in a chuckle, which annoyed her companion, "Hey! You're laughing at me."

"Yes, yes I am," she said playfully, then her mood turned serious again, the small smile she'd had melting off of her regal features, "Seriously, though, Percy. I love you for you, not because you're a hero, or because you're part god. I love you for you. No matter what world we live in, I know you will always be you. A caring, kind, brave, ridiculously loyal, oblivious goofball. Nothing could ever keep us apart, I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl," Percy said, smiling brightly. He shifted positions so he was sitting comfortably on the couch, as close as he could get to Annabeth without getting up.

She, having picked up her book again, curled up on the recliner, leaning her head slightly towards her fiance. A content smile graced her face, and she said softly to the man beside her, "I'm never letting you go."

He smiled softly when she murmured what had pretty much become their mantra, a vocal show of their love, responding with, "Never again."

There wasn't a specific way they always said it, for the exact wording meant nothing, it was simply the idea of never leaving each other, ever again, that made them happy. The couple sat in comfortable silence for a moment before the dark-haired boy broke the silence, as the blonde knew he would. She smiled softly when she noticed him preparing to speak.

"I'm hungry," he announced, as if it was of great importance, "What do you think about lunch?"

Annabeth couldn't help it, she laughed at him and his childish antics, a light and carefree sound he had once feared he would never hear again. After a few seconds she smiled at him, shaking her head, "Seaweed Brain."

"You know you love me," he said with a theatrical smile, causing her to laugh again.

"Luckily for you, I do, for gods know why," she said with a mischievous smile.

He pouted childishly for a moment before perking up again, "So, how about that cafe you like on 32nd?"

She looked thoughtful briefly, before apparently making up her mind, "Yeah, sounds good."

The dark-haired boy jumped to his feet, eyes sparkling, pulling the gray eyed girl's arm, "Well come on, Wise Girl, let's go!"

She laughed, bookmarking her book, before letting him drag her towards the door, "Alright, alright, I'm coming, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."


End file.
